


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

by sashalangee



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalangee/pseuds/sashalangee
Summary: Rapunzel has suddenly been thrown from her old life into a new world. The real world. How will she cope? Will she adjust, or will she panic and flee back to safety?
Kudos: 2





	1. Her New World

Rapunzel lived in a small, quaint apartment a few blocks away from Town Square. It suited her perfectly, and she couldn't have been happier that she could afford it. Although the apartment was very confined, in a way it comforted her, reminding her of the few rooms she had to explore in her old home. She dearly missed that castle, which was strange of her to think, considering she spent most of her time there wishing to be free of the place. However, Rapunzel often found herself sitting at home, her new home, pondering what had become of the place, and if she should ever return. She also wondered if she wanted to return, as she very much liked the new world she lived in, and all the residents that lived there with her. There were a few people she was afraid of, or who were mean to her, but on the whole, she enjoyed the company of almost everyone in this town. Most people could stand her irritating innocence, but she found that a lot of the time, they simply tolerated her. After a day of loneliness and unemployment, Rapunzel took comfort in knowing that her adorable home was waiting patiently for her to return.


	2. A Home To Return To

Rapunzel never really thought of her old life. Occasionally she found herself lost in thought, remembering her life before she came to this new world. She would think on significant moments in her life, like when she first set foot outside her tower, or insignificant moments, like a particular painting she drew on the wall.

It was during some of these times that Rapunzel found herself missing her old life. She missed her mother brushing her hair as she sang softly, not knowing what those words could do. She missed the smell of hazelnut soup wafting through the kitchen when her mother was in a particularly good mood. She even missed the feel of the walls under her fingertips as she ran around her room. The feeling of the hard wooden floors beneath her feet.

In her old world, nothing mattered but her tower and the floating lights she saw from its only window. The tower was her life and the lights were her dreams.

In this new world, people were one of two things. They were either cold and heartless, telling Rapunzel to grow up and lose some of her childish innocence. Or they were just like her, delicate and naïve, waiting to be preyed upon by someone cruel.

Sometimes around town, Rapunzel saw a strange flower, or a certain type of rock, and she was violently thrown back into her past. With these flashbacks came feelings of abandonment and loneliness. Even her mother, who would never let her leave before, had done just that. Her mother had not come for her, with love or anger, but had left her here to defend herself from those against whom she had been warned by the woman she thought she knew.

The appearance of Eugene had comforted her for a while, but not enough to truly feel like she belonged. None of them belonged. They all had lives and families that they needed to return to. And that was something Rapunzel feared more than anything. Never being able to return to the place she truly called home.


	3. Threatened Peace

A tall dark man approached through the fog. She tried to turn but she couldn't move. She tried screaming but no sound came from her lips.

A sudden jerk of pain lashed through her torso as her skin was slowly torn from her body by invisible hands. Tears gushed from her eyes as a result of the unbearable pain. More than anything she had ever dreamed she wished for it to end. Not even just the pain, but her life. She heard her mother's harsh yet loving voice drift down from the clouds. It was beckoning Rapunzel to join her mother in heaven. She tried to reach out and grasp her mother's outstretched hand, only to discover it was the dark figure's instead. He was the one beckoning her to hell not heaven, and with a rough, deep voice that was immediately threatening. The man reached out once more, only this time he touched her, in a way that was worse than her now burning flesh. He was violent and cruel, and Rapunzel would rather dwell on all her pain than what he was doing to her right now.

Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, the man removed his black robe and threw it on the ground. He lifted her dress, ignoring her wide, pleading eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to witness him drawing closer to her. His filthy body was pressed against hers as he violated her in every way a person could be. She pleaded to her mother, to God, to the universe that it would end but it never did. His cruelty overtook what humanity was left in him. Suddenly, Rapunzel was thrown to the ground, unaware of when she had been released from her prison. The man murmured something to her, another threat maybe, and he brought his booted foot into the air. Once more the man spoke, though none of it was perceived as words to the girl he was speaking to. All of a sudden, his foot abruptly came down onto Rapunzel's face and she woke with a start.


End file.
